


Díky, Morgane

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comedy, Drunken Confessions, Get Together, M/M, Out of Character, Singing, Table Dance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tým je večer venku a Morgan se rozhodne rozšířit Reidovi obzory a opít ho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Díky, Morgane

Možná byl trochu naivní, ale z nějakého důvodu si Hotch vždycky myslel, že když se rozhodne strávit klidný večer, doma s Jackem, zatímco zbytek jeho týmu vyrazí do jednoho z blízkých barů, tak se ho to, co a kde jeho kolegové vyvádějí (a že tedy uměli vyvádět, když na to přišlo), nijak moc netýká. 

Proto když mu v půl dvanácté v noci Morgan zavolal a v podroušeném stavu zahanbeným hlasem deklaroval, že potřebují, aby je zachránil, první, co ho napadlo, bylo to, že byli jeho kolegové zatčeni za výtržnost nebo něco podobného, a teď potřebují, aby za ně zaplatil kauci. A ano, v první chvíli byl v pokušení telefon položit a nechat je v tom trochu vymáchat, alespoň do rána, což bylo tak akorát na to, aby si to zapamatovali, ale neměli z toho opravdové potíže. A možná by to i udělal, nebýt toho jednoho nepatrného detailu, který měl tmavé vlasy, krásné hnědé oči a nestydatě vysoké IQ, který v tom byl zcela jistě naprosto nevinně, ale bohužel se svezl s ostatními, a na kterém Hotchovi záleželo mnohem víc, než by asi mělo, a tak ho prostě nemohl nechat mrznout po celý zbytek noci v nějaké cele. 

Ne, to rozhodně ne. 

„Jste ve vězení?“ zeptal se proto pomalu, načež mu došlo, že ne, určitě nejsou ve vězení, protože vedle Morganova hlasu slyšel v telefonu i šum hlasů a hlasitou hudbu. Takže byli pořád ještě v baru, nebo alespoň Morgan byl pořád ještě v baru. 

V tom případě ovšem naprosto nechápal, v čem je problém. 

„Ne,“ zavrčel Morgan temně, „ale já asi brzo budu, pokud sem okamžitě nepřijedeš a neodvezeš Reida někam _pryč_.“

Hotch překvapeně zamrkal. „O čem to –“ začal, ale větu už nedokončil, protože právě v tu chvíli zaslechl někde v pozadí Reidův hlas. Reid, hlasitý, veselý a sebevědomý a, panebože, on… zpíval? 

Hotch vytřeštil oči. Reid _zpíval_?!

Co to s ním ten zatracený Morgan sakra udělal? 

„Budu tam hned, jak to půjde,“ oznámil Morganovi a zavěsil. 

***

Hotch se zamračeně rozhlížel okolo sebe, když o čtvrt hodiny později – poté, co se mu podařilo přesvědčit sousedku, aby zůstala s Jackem, než se vrátí, a po zběsilé jízdě rozsvíceným městem – procházel dveřmi klubu, kde byl zbytek jeho týmu. Reida neviděl, ale zdálo se, že Morgan a Rossi, kteří postávali u baru, něco zapáleně řeší, a tak zamířil k nim. 

„Oh, díky bohu,“ vydechl Rossi ulehčeně, když ho uviděl. 

„O co tady jde?“ zeptal se Hotch, hlas pevný a ostrý, když střídavě přejížděl pohledem z Rossiho na Morgana a zase zpátky. 

Rossi si odfrkl. „Zkus se otočit a zjistíš to sám,“ prohodil konverzačně a hodil po Morganovi ostrým pohledem. 

Morgan se dotčeně zamračil. 

Hotch se otočil a zapátral pohledem v davu, až našel Reida, který se oběma dlaněmi opíral o stůl, vlasy rozcuchané a rukávy košile vyhrnuté k loktům, zářivě se usmíval a, jak se zdálo, snažil se přesvědčit JJ a Emily, aby s ním šly tančit. 

Hotch pevně sevřel víčka a potřásl hlavou, protože to přece nebylo možné, ale když oči znovu otevřel, Reid tam byl pořád, stále stejně rozcuchaný a úžasný a přitažlivý jako před chvílí. 

„Co jste to s ním proboha udělali?“ zeptal se Hotch zděšeně a ohromeně, protože za celou tu dobu, co Reida znal, nevypadal mladík _takhle_. Vždycky byl krásný a rozkošný, ale teď… teď byl prostě a jednoduše sexy. 

Hotchovi vyschlo v krku a najednou od něj nedokázal odtrhnout pohled. 

„ _Jak_ jste to –“ vydechl chraplavě, ale ani se na ně nepodíval, protože Reid naklonil hlavu mírně na stranu a odkryl tak Hotchovým očím dokonale půvabnou křivku svého krku. Hotch polkl. 

„Zeptej se Morgana,“ poradil mu Rossi chladně. „Ten do něj naléval alkohol od chvíle, kdy jsme přišli.“ 

Hotch konečně sklouzl pohledem z Reida a zadíval se nevěřícně na Morgana. „To jsi neudělal!“ 

Protože snažit se Reida opít byla opravdová podpásovka. 

_V pondělí bych si to s ním měl vyřídit_ , slíbil si Hotch v duchu. _Dát mu nějakou dlouhou přednášku o tom, jak si to ode mě zatraceně pěkně schytá, pokud ho ještě někdy napadne Reida opíjet_.

Morgan jen pokrčil rameny, ve tváři směsici studu a omluv. „Proboha, Hotchi, dostaň ho odsud,“ požádal ho. „Chtěli jsme ho odvézt my, ale nechce nás poslouchat. Ani z JJ a Emily si nic nedělá. Jediný, koho poslechne, jsi ty a Garciová, a vzhledem k tomu, že Garciová asi před hodinou zmizela někam s Kevinem, a věř mi, že opravdu netoužím vědět kam,“ – Popravdě řečeno, Hotch si byl zcela jistý, že on tedy docela určitě _nechce_ vědět, kam Garciová s Kevinem zmizeli, protože v žádném případě _nepotřeboval_ vědět všechno. – „jsi jediný, kdo nám zbyl.“ 

Hotch si povzdychl. „Tak co udělal?“ zeptal se, trochu unaveně, protože už bylo tak pozdě a on měl za sebou dlouhý den, a trochu pobaveně, protože doufal, že jim Reid něco vyvedl, když ho nutili do pití, a do jisté míry i naštvaně, protože co měl, sakra, Morgan Reida do čeho nutit?! 

„Zruinoval veškeré moje šance na to, že by se mi kdy ještě povedlo přesvědčit nějakou ženu, aby se mnou strávila noc, když se mi zhroutil na klín a prohlásil, že jsem jeho nejoblíbenější něco-jako-strejda,“ pronesl Rossi nonšalantně. 

Hotchovi zacukal koutek. 

„Tvoje šance?“ Obrátil se na Rossiho Morgan, zamračený a se stopami nedůvěry v hlase. „A co ty moje, když mě začal u baru objímat, s tím, že ví, že ho mám rád, ale mám si prý trhnout nohou, protože jeho srdce už patří jinému?!“ 

Hotch se bezděčně zamračil a zamrkal, a hlavou se mu během vteřiny prohnalo snad tisíc myšlenek, z nichž tou nejhlasitější bylo opakování toho, co řekl Morgan. _Reidovo srdce už patří jinému_. Co to znamenalo? Reid byl zamilovaný? A pak to jedno slovo – _jinému_. Reid byl zamilovaný do nějakého _muže_?

_Bože, dej, ať jsem to já_ , napadlo ho. 

„No a? To ty jsi ho opil!“ obvinil Rossi Morgana bez zaváhání, ale to už je Hotch doopravdy neposlouchal, a namísto toho bloudil pohledem v davu lidí v klubu a hledal Reida. 

„Jen jsem chtěl, aby se trochu uvolnil!“ hájil se Morgan, dlaně zvednuté před sebou v obranném gestu. 

Hotch ohromeně pootevřel ústa, když mladíka konečně našel. „To se ti rozhodně povedlo…“ vydechl ohromeně, protože Reid už se nesnažil vytáhnout své kolegyně na parket a namísto toho byl obklopen menším davem lidí, kteří ho povzbuzovali, zatímco stál na stole a nadšeně, s širokým úsměvem tančil do rytmu hlasité hudby. „Kde kruci ztratil oblečení?“ zeptal se, někde na půlce cesty mezi zoufalým zasténáním, protože Reid se usmíval a tančil – ještě k tomu na stole – a zlostným zavrčením, protože nechtěl, aby na Reida někdo takhle koukal, zamračený, protože si docela jistě pamatoval, že ještě před chvílí měl Reid na sobě jak kravatu, tak i jednu z těch pletených vest, co tak rád nosil. 

A taky _košili_.

Bez dalších slov ke svým kolegům (kteří tohle nakonec přece zavinili, ne?) vyrazil směrem k Reidovi. Prodral se davem na parketu, netrpělivě přitom odstrkávaje několik lidí, a když byl konečně dost blízko na to, aby ho Reid slyšel, zavolal na něj. 

Reid sebou překvapeně trhnul, když zaslechl svoje jméno a s úsměvem se rozhlédl. „Hotchi!“ vypískl nadšeně, když ho uviděl, a jeho tvář se celá rozzářila, načež ke zklamání svých diváků poněkud neohrabaně slezl ze stolu. „Tak rád tě vidím!“ dodal upřímně – a taky nahlas – a na nejistých nohou vyrazil k němu. 

Pak ale zavrávoral. Naštěstí byl Hotch dost blízko na to, aby ho dokázal zachytit, než se mohl zblízka seznámit s podlahou. Bez přemýšlení ho obemkl pažemi a přitiskl ho k sobě. Až pak si uvědomil, jak blízko jeden druhému doopravdy jsou, že Reida svírá okolo pasu, dlaně rozprostřené na jeho nahých zádech, protože mladík samozřejmě pořád ještě neměl košili, a jeho kůže byla tak horká a hebká, že Hotch neodolal a jemně po ní sklouzl špičkami prstů. Reid, s pažemi zaklesnutými okolo jeho krku, k němu zvedl oči rozevřené doširoka, a Hotch za tou mlhou z alkoholu viděl jen důvěru a radost a oddanost a… lásku? 

Bylo to možné? 

„Hotchi,“ zamumlal Reid měkce a přitiskl se k němu úžeji a položil mu hlavu na rameno. Jeho dech hřál Hotche na krku. „Miluju tě.“ 

Hotch překvapeně zamrkal. Vážně to mladík řekl? Vážně řekl, že ho miluje? 

„Cože?“ vydechl slabě a mírně se od Reida odtáhl, aby mu viděl do tváře. 

Reid potřásl hlavou. „Miluju tě, Hotchi,“ zopakoval. Najednou vypadal naprosto střízlivý. „Copak ti to nedošlo?“ zeptal se, a pak si povzdychl a položil mu hlavu zpět na rameno. 

Hotch se usmál. 

_Nebo možná_ , napadlo ho, když Reid usnul, vestoje a uprostřed tanečního parketu, s mírným úsměvem a hlavou stále na jeho rameni, prsty jedné ruky volně sevřené kolem látky jeho košile, _možná bych měl Morganovi v pondělí poděkovat_.


End file.
